1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data resetting method, and particularly to a data resetting method for a random access memory having a state machine.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of modern technologies, the memory capacity of the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) dramatically increases and thus allows users to process considerable amount of data within a short period of time. In order for the computer system to accelerate processing time, data is often temporarily stored in the DRAM rather than the hard disc.
As far as the existing security technology of the computer system is concerned, data is written in the hard disc and then encrypted to prevent the data from being stolen. However, the DRAM, disposed between the hard disc and the central processing unit (CPU) and served as a volatile storage medium for storing data, does not have the ability to encrypt the stored data. As a result, hackers may directly steal data temporarily stored in the DRAM and need not invade the hard disc to obtain the same. Consequently, data security is compromised.
In addition, a technology called ECC (error correcting code) is adopted and implemented in DRAMs to correct errors in the data. When the DRAM is activated and internal data thereof is not reset at the very beginning of the activation of the DRAM, the internal data thereof thus appears to be unknown, problems would occur in the error correction results.
Although currently resetting pins has already been disposed in some DRAMs, a function of the resetting pin is mere receiving a state machine resetting signal to reset the state machine inside the DRAM. The state machine is only an action management device. Therefore, as far as the existing technologies and the specifications of DRAMs are concerned, there exists no operation of data resetting.